


Lovesquare prompts

by Heartofhubris



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: So I joined a new discord server and it's so pure and happy and supportive I got inspired. We all got different parts of the love square as our otps, so I decided I'll go ahead and collect all these in one spot! (Promps will be at the start of the chapters!)(If you have a prompt please comment with it, I'd be happy to fill them! Any part if the square is allowed~)Abandoned due to said group chat being pretty toxic
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Marichat

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat, it was supposed to be jealousy but ended up being general angst

Marinette hadn’t meant to fall for the cheesy jokes, the stupid puns, the attemps at being suave. He really had fallen into her heart by accident. And she really didn’t mean to be on her couch, face down, face in a pillow. He had said one too many jokes and it flustered her, to the point that she hadn’t meant to drop the lucky charm… 

She heard her hatch in her ceiling open, and a very recognizable face poked over it. 

“Chat Noir?” she asked, affecting the sheepish look she normally put on when she was a civilian. Her mind almost moved to times when he’d know, but she shut it down faster than she’d thought. “What are you doing here?” 

“Do you mind if I come in?” he asked, and she motioned for him to come in, crossing her legs on the sofa. “Thank you, my lady.” He slipped in with ease, and sat on the floor in front of her, rocking for a moment. “So…” he started, clearly unsure of where to put his words. 

“Is there something I can help with?” A splash of fear flashed through her body, for just a moment. Did she miss an akuma? “Is someone akumatized?” 

“Nothing like that!” Chat quickly said, smiling, to reassure her. “It’s just… It’s going to rain, and cats don’t really like rain. And… I consider you my friend.” She hadn’t been expecting that. “And I need some advice.” Oh, this was going to be interesting. 

“How can I help?” 

“Do you remember that night I showed you the dinner i had made?” he asked, starting with the questioning easily. 

“I do; it was beautiful.” She wished that she’d accepted then. Even if she had to have her mask on, it would be better than lamenting over another boy she couldn’t help. What was it, with her and blondes? Luka had been the exception, but… She cut her thoughts off again. “What about it?” 

“Well, see…” Chat scratched the back of his head, stretching his legs out. His padded feet almost touched her legs. “There’s this girl, and with ladybug, I had known how to set everything up. It was pretty obvious, but I”m not sure how to do it with this girl.” He stopped for a second, before continuing, looking at his thighs. “I know this makes me seem frivolous, but I really do accept Ladybug’s choice. She doesn’t love me, and as much as I wish she did…” he shook his head. “What should I do, Marienette?” Oh, what she wouldn’t give to hear him always say that! 

But, his words caught up with her. Her immediate response was to feel her heart break. She missed her chance. 

“Talk with her,” Marinette replied, looking down, unable to come up with another answer. “Ask her, but frame it like what her ideal date would be.” Her fingers messed with the hem of her shirt, unable to look at him again. “Usually that will give you a good answer.” 

“What would yours be?” he asked, and she shrugged a little. 

“It doesn’t matter too much, does it?” 

“I’m curious,” he replied, pushing for an answer. 

“I’m sorry, Chat,” was her response. She heard him get up, and he was in front of her. His clawed hand tilted her head up, his eyes searching hers. She tried to look to the side, but he wasn’t relenting this time. 

“Marinette, what is wrong?” he sat next to her, though he faced her entirely. 

“Nothing.” She stuttered the word, a tell tale sign that she was lying. “I hope I helped, a little.” She stood, holding her arm with her hand. “You’re welcome to stay. I need some water, would you like some?” Yet, Chat stood up with her, unwilling to accept the answer as she gave it. 

“Please, my lady.” She gave him a small smile, and swallowed. 

“I’m fine, Chat. I made a mistake, and I have to deal with it. Thank you for your concern.” 


	2. MariChat; Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK; here's the actual Marichat Jealousy prompt

Chat didn’t really know what he was feeling when he saw Marinette talking with Kim , that day. He had been in costume, watching over his girlfriend from afar, as he often did, He couldn’t help his anxiety over keeping her safe. He wasn’t concerned about her being faithful, as he knew she would. There wasn’t a malicious bone in her body and he knew that applied to him.

She’d never jeopardize their relationship, he knew that. But seeing her out and about with Kim, talking and chatting about this and that, he had felt a hole open in his chest, one that was quickly caught on fire. The green monster that filled him was almost more than he could handle- almost. 

He suddenly felt so very small, unable to help the feeling of inadequacy that swarmed in his head. Would he be enough for Marinette? She could go see anyone whenever she wanted, but with him being a superhero, it was nearly impossible for him to go anywhere without attracting attention. SHe couldn’t know his secret identity, either. As much as it would help, Marienette dating Adrien Agreste wouldn’t aide the attention he would garner. 

She met him on her balcony, a difference from her normal. He would generally go into her room, exactly at 6:30 in the evening, unless there was an akuma attack. She’d always supported his desire to take care of the attacks, and then to take care of his kwami. 

“Whatever a Kwami is,” she had said, with a laugh. But, the memory faded as the real life rendition sat down next to him, leaning against the bars of her balcony. 

“Chat? My kitty, is something wrong?” she asked, her hand moving to lace with his. She’d never expected for him to be the one she’d fallen for, but after Luka and her hadn’t worked out, after she got over Adrien, Chat had been right next to her, supporting her through everything. 

“Yeah…” he said, though his tone betrayed him. Her small hand moved to his cheek, turning it to look at him. 

“Chat, is something wrong?” she asked, direct and to the point. Damn if he didn’t love just how direct she was. 

“I don’t want you seeing Kim!” he blurted out, at last. He didn’t want to admit it, but when she trained her high powered gaze on him, he was putty in her hands. Chat would never be able to deny his lady, after all. He jerked his head away, intently looking at the grain on his suit. 

“What?” 

“I don’t want you seeing Kim,” he repeated, but mumbled, unable to actually voice his feelings again. 

“Chat, I have to. He’s my classmate.” His head moved to his knees, his arms wrapping around his face, unwilling to speak directly to her. 

“I don’t want you regretting being with me,” he explained. “You can go wherever you want with Kim, whenever you want, and I… I’m lucky to see you here. You mean a lot to me, Marinette. You’re a special girl, and I can’t think of what I would do without you.” He didn’t see her lips press together. 

“Chat, I can’t ignore a classmate, and a friend. I’ve known Kim longer than I’ve known you, after all.” But…” She moved an arm skillfully around his, tugging gently. “I’ve chosen to be with you. I could have been with Kim, but I’m not. I’m happy with you; are you happy with me?” 

“Of course! I don’t want to lose you!” Yet, her words were starting to squash that monster he was hating. 

“Do you think you’re going to?” 

“A little…” 

“Because we can’t go out.”

“Yes.” 

“Chat, I spend a lot of time out and about. Do you think I want to always be out?” 

“I… Maybe?” He really was at a loss. 

“Well, you’d be wrong.” She’d worked one of his arms loose, and was gently massaging his hand. “Being out and socializing burns me out. And, we do go out at night. I love when you take me out on the rooftops, or on empty streets. I’ve seen beautiful scenes with you. You make me happy. You’re not losing me for a long, long time. Okay?” her words finally quelled it, and his shoulders sagged, with a sigh. 

“Thank you, my lady,” he finally said, his fingers lacing with one of her hands. “I’m sorry…” 

“Chat, you only freaked out because you care.” She kissed his cheek, and smiled, not pulling away. “Okay?” He turned his head to look at her, and smiled. 

“Okay.” he kissed her nose, and they eventually went into her room to talk about patterns and an experimental line she was going to try, their night full of happiness. 


End file.
